thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Survivors (LWD)
Survivors is the second episode of Land of the Walking Dead. Synopsis The group must band together to defend the house at all costs. However, Clair finds out something about the Browns' daughter. Plot Taking off where the last episode left off, Matt tells the others they'll be able to get through the windows. "We need to cover them up!" He yells. Ricky asks how he expects them to do that and Matt grabs his crowbar and pushes over a shelf. Jo yelps, telling him to be careful where he pushes things. Matt takes apart the shelf and tells someone to get a hammer and nails. Clair runs to the basement to get some. Linda sees Clair and stands, gasping. "Who the hell are you?" Clair shushes her. "I'm Clair Roberts. I need a hammer and nails. Do you know where those would be?" Linda breathes, nodding and walking across the basement and grabbing them off the shelf. While accepting the hammer and nails, Clair sees the girl on the table. She walks to her and asks what happened. "Elyse here is my daughter. She was bit on the hand by one of those things." Clair, remembering what happened to Father Johnson, looks at Linda. "Sh-She'll become one of them." Linda frowns and shakes her head, saying she's just sick. Clair is about to tell her she is very wrong when Marcus tells her to get away from his family. Clair walks to Marcus and tells him their daughter is going to become one of the walkers. Marcus threatens to kill her if she says that again. Clair glares at him and walks upstairs. Matt and Ricky are starting to pick up things they can board the windows with while Jo is breaking them down. Clair walks to Matt, giving him the supplies. He grabs them and is turning away but Clair doesn't let go and pulls them back to her, getting his attention. "Marcus and Linda's daughter was bit by one of those things." Matt stares at her before looking at Ricky. "You know they girl was bit? The girl downstairs?" Ricky nods, Jo saying, "She's just sick... right?" Matt says no. "Soon, she'll be one of those things out there." From the basement, Marcus hears them and comes back upstairs, telling them all to shut up. Jo says Elyse will turn, "or that's what they're saying." Marcus says they're wrong, but Clair says she saw Father Johnson get bit on the arm and he turned into one. Marcus says she's lying, Linda poking her head in behind him. Everyone hears a walker slam against the window, trying to get in. Clair asks if he wants to bet, pointing to the walker. It's Father Johnson, a bite on his arm. Leaving the basement door, Marcus tries pulling Linda back. She turns to him, saying, "Marcus, I can't have our baby be one of those things!" Suddenly, the glass breaks and Father Johnson and a few other walkers get in. Jo and Linda scream. Ricky pulls Jo behind him while Marcus tries pulling Linda to the cellar. She tells him to let her go but he ends up pulling her roughly, slamming her against the wall. Clair runs through the house and finds a shotgun. She runs back to see Matt hit a walker and push it back out the window. Marcus says they're just sick. "Sick, Ha! Sick, my ass!" Clair yells before shooting Father Johnson in the stomach. "Is he sick, Marcus? Huh? Jo, would you say he's sick? Why is he still coming if he's been shot in the damn stomach?!" She shoots him again, Matt telling her to just kill it. She shoots Father Johnson in the eye, sending his body backwards. She looks at Ricky and tells him to help Matt with that window. Matt and Ricky are hammering the boards to the windows while Clair is sitting, reloading the shotgun. Jo walks to her and apologizes for freaking out before. Clair says it's fine. "You haven't seen a lot of these. But if you're going to survive, you need to know these things will kill you and you need to stop relying on your brother to help you." Jo looks to Ricky, saying he's always been there for her to help her. She tells Clair about how he beat up these three boys that were trying to hurt her when she was in high school. Clair smiles and says her brother never did things like that for her. Jo asks where he is and Clair frowns. Jo realizes and covers her mouth, saying she's sorry. "Don't apologize. You had no idea." In the basement, Linda is looking at her daughter. Marcus says she's going to be fine. "No, she isn't, Marcus." Linda mutters. "You saw those things and you saw the bites. She's going to be like them." Marcus grabs his wife and lifts her to face him. "You need to stop with this nonsense, Linda! They're brainwashing you." Linda stares at her husband before saying, "Get your hands off me right now." Marcus lets her go and storms upstairs. Linda looks at Elyse and then sees a box cutter. She grabs it, stuffing it in her jeans. Outside, more walkers start stumbling towards the house. Jo, who is in her room upstairs, sees them through her window and runs down to the others, telling them there's more coming. "A lot more." Other Cast Co-Starring *B.J. Clinkscales as Father Johnson (Zombified) Deaths *Father Johnson (Zombified) Trivia *First appearance of Elyse Brown. *Last appearance of Father Johnson. (Zombified) *Elyse Brown is revealed to have been bitten by a walker. Category:Land of the Walking Dead Category:Episodes